


Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar mie miuk, utreekov

by idontunderstand_writing



Series: SawRex Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, CT-7567 | Rex Deserves Better, Fluff without Plot, Kaminoans Being Assholes (Star Wars), M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Onderonian Culture (Star Wars), Pet Names, Planet Onderon (Star Wars), Romantic Fluff, Saw Gerrera Deserves Better, SawRex - Freefrom, The Galactic Republic Sucks (Star Wars), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontunderstand_writing/pseuds/idontunderstand_writing
Summary: Happy (late, sorry) Valentine’s Day, whores.Translation for title: I love you so much, idiot.
Relationships: Saw Gerrera/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: SawRex Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar mie miuk, utreekov

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translation:
> 
> Mesh'la: Beautiful  
> Cyare: Loved, Beloved, Popular

Onderon’s warm night was welcoming on this wonderful night. It was the Onderonian Lyris Blossom Festival or Couple’s Day. His mother loved this day, baking the best bread in all of Kira, the city he grew up in. His father always joked that it was the hardest time to be in the military because of all the arrests of shoplifting. But that was the past and he once thought it was stupid giving a gift to someone you love, now he had someone who deserved the whole galaxy. 

“Cyare, you didn’t need to drag me away from the main camp. Where are we even going?” he heard Rex ask, still holding onto his hand that was dragging him though the brush of the jungle. He had Aries waiting for the both of them at a small cliff where they would fly to his favorite place on all of Onderon.

“Somewhere special.” Saw smuggly said with a grin. Rex was probably rolling his eyes at him but he couldn’t care less at the moment.

“Are you sure you’re not just going to bend me over in the woods? I’m still a bit sore from the last time we did and I think I still have grass in my hat.” He sighed, clearly joking. He pushed some more bamboo out of the way which showed where Aries was waiting. He moved out of the way, letting rex walk in front of them.

“We’re flying?” Rex asked, looking back at him. Luckily, the moons were full tonight so it made Rex look like he was glowing. He looked so beautiful, so unique. Moving quickly to his ruping, petting her head as Rex just stood there.

“Of course. I’ll let you fly and you’ll let me kiss your neck.” He teased, quickly jumping onto Aries

“Saw,” His lover sighed, tone uncertain. “I- I’ve only controlled her a few times and she doesn’t even-”

“Rex, she really likes you and I believe you can,” Sighed Saw, outreaching his hand for the captain to take. “Are you ready, my lovely Rex.”

“I-” He started, grabbing his hand. He was quickly pulled up to sit in front of him, back pressed flat to his chest. “I didn’t say I would.”

“Well, then what is your answer?” he teased mercilessly, placing his head on the blonde’s right shoulder. Head turning to look into his face.

“Yes, I fly, _blue eyes_.” He said, bring his face closer to where their lips were pressed together. He loved the feel of Rex’s lips against his own. He was too soft for war, too peaceful of conflict. He had asked him if he could leave the GAR and the Republic and he was told he could be forcefully brought back to Kamino and reconditioned or, worse, killed. He wouldn't want Rex to live in fear on Onderon but he didn’t want him to be a slave to a republic with imperial views.

““Blue eyes”?”  _ That’s a cute name. _ He thought.

“What? It’s... cute, right?” Rex was flushed a deep red.

“You’re adorable and we have a date night to start.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Saw had something romantic planned for some reason. All the rebels had been awfully sweet to each other but the oddest thing about the day was Saw. He actually baked some form of flatbread that was blood red with edible nuts that tasted like sugar and publicly showed his affection. He had been gone for a few hours because of something needing his attention. They have been flying for about an hour now, the cold onderonian night air making him seek Saw’s warm chest.

“We’re almost there, love.” Saw whispered into his ear.

“Where even is it-?  _ Oh _ .” He muttered. They were making their way to a closed off lake, small waterfalls flowing into the lake. It looked-

“Beautiful, right, Rexy?”

“Yeah, it’s  _ amazing _ ,” He said a bit breathlessly. He got Aries to land just near the water, causing the water to ripple at the flap of her wings. Saw slid off, bringing him down with him and placing him on a tree stump. He dug through the bags on Aries’s saddle, pulling out a few bags, some bottles, a blanket, and a lighter. “What’s with the lighter?”

“For this.” He said with a grin, dragging him again towards a little clearing and that had a perfect amount of moonlight. Saw spread out the blanket, placing him there with the bags and bottles and started to light candles he had placed around them. It was so peaceful and felt so far away from everything. 

“So that’s why you were gone for a few hours? You were making a little oasis for the both of us.” He asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Well, I thought Oasis was fitting to have a romantic date and,” He explained, opening the bag and placing some plates from them. He took out the flatbread he made earlier, cheeses, some kind of spreads, and tip-yip. “I wanted this Couple’s Day to be special.”

“Couple’s Day?” Rex questioned, sitting back on his hands as Saw cut a slice of the still warm bread.

“On Onderon, we have a festival every year to show your undying love for your loved one and- Oh, do you want some spread or meat on your slice?” He asked, pointing the knife towards said condiments.

“Oh I’ll take a bit of everything.” He responded quickly.

“Back to what I was saying, the Lyris Flower blossoms during this time of the year all around the planet,” He went back to explaining as he cut a slice for himself. The crunch of the bread, the sound of tee-muss and daglo in the distance, and the crackling of candles. Damnit, he was going to miss everything about Onderon and Saw. Every last bit of it. “They glow in the moonlight and are rumored to turn towards most beautiful beings that walk in their presence.”

“Oh?” He said while taking a bite of his slice.

“I bet all of the flowers are staring at you.” Saw sighed, cupping his check.

“I’m not perfect, mesh'la.” He muttered, leaning into the warm hand.

“Yes, you are,” He muttered, kissing him sweetly. Deepening the kiss by bringing his hand to the back of the captain’s head. He got closer when saw broke the kiss and looked behind him at something. He looked around to a small red flower, staring at them. It had a yellowish glow that seemed to attach the moon’s light. “There’s one. See, even the flower thinks you’re perfect and attractive.”

“Shut up.” He said in a stern tone as he brought him back into another kiss, pushing him onto his back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's late but hope you all like this.


End file.
